Rpgform
by Knifeblade
Summary: This is based off my Website. So i do own these cHarater. Rated for volence, and LAngue, and some gore
1. the beginnig

RPG FormMat Martin

In this every Hellish Story there is a legend to it like the house on hackman house there was a legend about An Anubis and how he would come back alive. So in this story it about how hell is trying to take over the 3 major realms left. When hell leader had said," 死ぬ時間", Witch means Time to die as soon as this was said the demons of hell had attacked all 3 realms and took control over the 3 realms and made them attack each other then on there own time crated the Cyborg and the insectiod and made hybrid of a human and elemental and the other insectiod and dragon.

So now that I have told you that what you need to know I shall begin the story. It was one day in the Hellish year of 2268 the Human race find a Gateway to the Elemental world of Hell When they put there hand in there they had felt a pull and they put there hand back in the human world of earth they saw there hand to be gone so they predict that the gateway was too dangerous so they sent in the Army too find out what had made there hand disappeared.

When they had entered they never came out for 200 hours. Once one of the Army men came he had half an arm left and no Ak 48. As he yelled in the pain he was in he had said the others were eaten by demons. But before they could run one of the demon came out in to the out side world

The demon said," 死亡你做傻事", witch means die you fools. Soon after that all you could see was a demon sitting there picking it teeth of the hHuman meatFlesh. As he was done all of a sudden there was water elemental there readily to fight the demon. The fight rage on then all of a sudden the water element awoke from his deep sleep then he said, "it must have been a bad dream" and then he looked out side his window to find humans shooting other water elements when he saw this he had jumped out his window and killed all the humans trying to kill him.

Once he had saw a human he made a water sword and slash the he hell out of him but here is one thing I Forgot to tell you the name of the Water element is Hellwater. Now back to the fight as he killed the human he saw where all of them where coming from so he ran up to the warp gate and destroy the control panel and the power generator. Once one of the humans saw this they said run for the damn hills.

Then as soon the humans where gone from sight the warp gate reboot and then Hellwater ran thought the gateway. On the human world Daihachi was walking on the human plane trying to find a human to fight all of a sudden a water elemental appear right in front of him as he got up Daihachi all he wanting to do was to fight him.

As Hellwater got up he had pulled out the water sword just in case a human was around but when he saw an insectiod he had started to walk away then the insectiod had shoot a shadow ball at hellwater witch had went right through him. Once the ball went through him he had fell down to the ground.

4 Hours Later……..

"Where I am I", said Hellwater as he got up from the Ice cold metal bed. Once he was up he saw where he was at he saw humans on the left and the right. They were all yelling at him. As they all just tried to kill the elemental but the element had made a water sword. When he had done this he had got zap by something witch had knocked him out again.

When he had waked up he was in the middle of the desert. "Where I am I", said Hellwater. Hellwater started to walk towards the nearest city he could see. He had got to the city to find out that there was no city but there was the insectiod. Then he had awake the creature to find it was a fathom.

As he walked away from where it was at he had heard a laughing voice that was laughing at him than he heard, " Ha, you dumb element you fell for my trap so now I well eat you until there no bones left". Hellwater said, "You have to get to me first" as he pulled out to water swords. "isIs this a Challenge", said the Voice. Hellwater Yelled in a Watery yell, "Yes".

As a Demon had jumped down with 2 swords of blood and said, "I aspects". As the fight had rage in the beginning then the demon had started to slow down a bit witch gave Hellwater a Chance to kill the demon. As Hellwater speed up a bit more then demon meetdemons met the blade of water and had started to bleed out like a mad man blood. "Die you ahole A&hole", said Hellwater as he took his sword and shoved it into the head of the demons Skull. As the blood and brain oozed out of the demon skull

As Hellwater walks off into the sun light he had saw daihachi and he had attacked him. Hellwater was thinking that he was going to die against daihachiagainst daihachi but he had won.

He had kill daihachi in this story.

3


	2. Hellwaters fight

The second Realm is ready for you.

It begins in the realm of the Dragons when the dragons never left there realm for anything. Until the demons of hell had came right on in it simple the wyrming was watching Dragon Rock, Dragther and all of those shows and the Great Wyrms were trying to make the demons back off. But the demons where to great for them so they were over whelmed but the hordes of demons had one weak spot in the defenses they were using. There a hole in everyone of the demons armor that gave them a breathing hole to breath out of the thick heavy armor once they all saw that one hole in there armor they all put out a bow. The demons saw this happen and they had ran towards the Dragons and tried to kill them but the dragons had destroy them in one shot and as they just die off there wryming was growing to a huge size of a wryming.

4 Years later…..

"here lies where the battle of the humans had occur this where are great Wyrms fought a bloody war it was", Said a Dragon Teacher in a deep voice as two dragooning were fighting about a toy of the dragon year ( witch in this book is a Hundred years for humans). As one of them is shooting fire at the other one the teacher and the teacher took it away then they both started to cry like a demon. Then the teacher took them to the school office and shot them both with fire. They all of a sudden a started to run from the walls in the middle of the room. Then a demon had shot right the wall and started kill all of the kids in the room for sport and then ran up to the office to finish the killing. The kids had heard him and had hid from sight and tough the toy away and then the demon had came and started to kill the office staff.

Once the demon was gone the kids came from hiding and looked at there teacher who had blood gusting out of the neck, chest, and head. The kids had started to cry because of them fighting there teacher had died. as they got up from the desk and had ran from where they stand. " we need togo home and warn evrybody at the town of fire.", said the wyrming

As the 2 walked the Dessret and they all of a sudden felt a sharp pain that had stab them both in the back and then all they could heard was the sreacming pain as they fell down.When one of the wryming there saw a water elemental and then at that monment of time the element had ran down to the demon that was sucking the life out of him and Slice him open. As the southmach had spill out of the body the elemental had stold up and said, " hi and why are you wryming out alone".


	3. Fall of hellwater

as the 2 wryming follow hellwater when they arrived at The Dragon ctiy everything was destory. "What the fuck, What the hell happen here," said Hellwater in a Volent Voice as he looked at the little 2 Wrymings. "I dont know why it happen", said the first Wryming. "god damn it, that is not answering my Qusetion", Yelled Hellwater in a Rage tone.

Then they all heard a noise coming from the town then they saw a Single demon left eatting the cropses of the dead. Then hellwater had took a death measure of things and ran and choped the head off of the thing and ran back towards the wrymings to find that they were attacked and killed right at the spot.

As hellwater tough the water sword at the air he hit a invisable demon. when nthe demon scearm in pain. hellwater bain started to drain and fell out from his skull ton the sandy gound and he fall down dead


End file.
